An increase in operating speed of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) achieved in recent years has made it possible to perform a complicated process such as a detection of a face of a person from an image in a short time. Furthermore, it has also become possible to perform a recognition process to identify a person from a detected human face within a short time that is acceptable by users as a waiting time.
In view of the above, an application has been proposed in which a position of a detected human face or a name of a person is stored as metadata for use by the application (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336466